Deaths and Home and Little Hisana
by Morning Bleach
Summary: First...three years that brought her nothing but pain. Second...I've had these powers for as long as i can remember, i'm about to learn where they came from. second story line is dif. from first, i dont own bleach.
1. Death and Home

Thank computer class for free time. i wrote this over the course of three day after i had computer done. you can also thank that reason as to why it is one solid paragraph.

no names are mentioned in this fan fic but i do hope you will recognise the characters at the end of the fic. It may seen like it has nothing to do with Bleach but it will in the end so just keep reading. and REVIEW.

the lauguage is alittle choppy becaues i didn't know quite what tence to put it in, present or past, so it is now it is.

**_Deaths and home_**

She didn't know what to do; she stood in the rain as it fell around her and soaked her to the bone. It had been three years since she had left Soul Society and all she could do was wish she hadn't, wished she could take the last three years of her life back. This last year had been as close to hell as she thought possible on earth.

They had stated out so well, she'd found a home and a family to love her, or at least she found someone to love her. He wanted to protect her like he did everyone else, but in protecting her he had been unable to protect himself and a year ago he had died.

He had died in her arms as the rain poured around them, his blood mixing with it. There in the rain she had told him that she was pregnant and that he had to live to be a good father to their child. Joy had filled his face when she said it. A smile larger than anything she'd ever seen graced his features.

"Take good care of our baby. Love him to make up for me being gone." He had said.

"No you're not going to die! You're not!!"

But he had... in her arms he died that night. In the cold down pour of the early spring. Her heart broke around her.

She was found the next day by his little brother.

She became isolated form the world itself. When some one talked to her she would not hear or respond to any of them. She could only see his cold dieing face in the rain, her hands covered in his blood.  
'If only she had not come to this world he would still be alive and his brother wouldn't be all alone.'  
But then she would never have had the joy of knowing she carried his child. Or the pain and anger that had followed their son's birth and death.

He had been premature and weak from the distress of her loves death and so, only hours after his birth, at six months term, he had joined his father, both in life and in death. They had been with her only a short time and had been taken away before she had a chance to show them her love. And another deep wound was etched into her heart.

She fell more into herself as the days after his death passed. And the same thoughts entered her head as the time passed slower than should be aloud possible,  
'If only I had died instead, if only I had never come, if only he were still alive and her dead instead she would be happy and so would he,'

If she could hear his thoughts as she spoke these words she would know this is not how he wanted her to be thinking. She should be happy for the life they had with each other and as he held his son in his arms, she could not see the tears that ran down his face for her retreating into her mind.

He looked over at his brother, he had cried every night for his big brother, but he had felt his big brothers eyes on him and knew that his big brother would not want him to be sad but to live on, so he had. But he could see like everyone else that his big brothers love was deteriorating away, fading into nothing and no matter what he said he could not brake her free of it.

Then one day she left him.

They found her in her bed clinging to his picture, her breathe was never drawn in and her body cold as ice. He knew it was for the best, he had heard her speak of Soul Society and knew where she had gone, that she would be happy now with her lover and son. And as they lay her in the ground beside his brother and his nephew, he could feel the three of them watching on. He was grown now and could cope with the loss. He cried, sure, but some of the tears were of happiness thou he knew not where they had come from.

She had left her body, her gigai, and for the first time in 3 years she returned to the Soul Society.

The first sight that came to her eyes was the tall repentance cell of the Seireitei, and there standing in front of her was her love, and in his arms was the laughing, smiling baby that she had so longed to see happy and healthy. Tears filled her eyes and she ran to them and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her.

As she gazed down at her son with tears in her eyes and happiness in her heart, she wondered why she had not come sooner. Why she had feared that he would not be here. "Come on. Let's go home." He took her hand in his and led her away. The joy that filled her, from the man beside her and the baby that now slept in her arms, kept the questions of where they were going away.

He did not lead her very far before stopping before a large mansion. As she gazed up at it, she took a step back. They were still within the Seireitei, but souls did not live within its walls, they lived out in the surrounding districts. "What what's going on?"

Her love looked at her. "Don't you remember? This is where you lived before you left." He said to her.

"Well, yes, but what are we doing here?" Before she could get her answer, the front door opened.

A man in a black kimono under a white shinigami captains robe stood there. On his face was a cold emotionless expression, but to the girl, he was the most beautiful person in the world next to her son. She stared at him for a moment as she felt her son being lifted from her arms. She did not turn her face to her love because as soon as he held their child, she ran to the man coming down the walkway.

He had not seen them as he left the house but when she called out his name; his head swerving to her, eyes growing wide. She flung herself at him, holding onto his kimono as she cried out in joy. "Only one person will ever be able to call me father." he said looking down on her. His face was stern, just like she remembered, but she could see in his eyes the joy he felt in having his daughter back. She hugged him tightly as more tears fell.

She was unaware of the young girl that appeared at his side moments ago until she spoke, "Nii-sama, who is this?" The family of two turned to see a small raven-haired girl, also in a shinigami robe and zanpaku-to at her side, and next to her was a tall orange-haired boy in the same, the difference was that his zanpaku-to was located on his back, not at his side. From the front she could tell that it was one of the largest she'd ever seen.

But what scared her most was that she knew these people from her home in the living world. Her eyes grew wide and she shifted away from them and closer to her love that had walked up behind her.

"Nee-sama, this is your niece, mine and your sisters' daughter." Niece and aunts eyes went wide as they looked from each other to the stern faced man.

"Brother you never told me you had a daughter." The raven-hared girl exclaimed, "My sister had a child…" she faded off as she stated at her niece.

But the girl had something else to ask, "What are you saying father, these two are from, from the living world, they were at my school."

All eyes went wide at the news she had just proclamed. And for the first time the orange haired boy spoke, "That's where I've seen you! You were grades ahead of us, graduated valedictorian and; and you're-you're a shinigami!"

"Me, I've always been one I was born here in the Seireitei. Since when are you a shinigami...?"

"Her…she turned me into one,"

"That's a really stupid explanation, though your dad always was…will…some what of a help so that's probably why…."

"My dad…you know my dad,"

"Yes he helped me..." she faded off and before anyone more could speak, the baby piped up crying. All eyes turned to the brown haired boy and the child in his arms. He rocked his son back and forth, as the babies' mother looking on; she asked what was wrong, looking worried.

"It's fine. He's hunger, nothing else." father explained.

"Come, let's go inside. Get the child some food and you can explain why you have returned." The shinigami captain said, turning to the house. The mother and father followed, leaving the boy and girl with open mouths and confused faces. Before they entered the house, the captain turned to the two confused faces, "This is your nieces' good friend, and their son," he explained, "They will be staying with me from now on, Nee-sama you will escort your niece to the court-guard squad leader tomorrow. She will resume her rank in a few days and needs to start training again, unless you would like to wait a while before re-entering the 11th division?"

"No, I would like to begin training as soon as possible. It will feel like I never left that way. No one took over my seat?"

"No, I instructed the head captain to hold the position for you, in one week then you will return as 4th seat of 11th division. I'm sure the captain and vice-captain will welcome you back."

"Yes, I have missed them very much." As they entered the house they heard both boy and girl calling out questions in shock and began running to the mansion.

The ones most hear were "Brother, she's the lost fourth seat of 11th division?" even over her was her friends comment, "That girls under that freak K-K…but she's from the living world…a mother…your daughter…hey you hair-freak wait, what's going on?!"

From inside the house a large spirit energy was felt rising in anger, and large bang was hear outside as shrimp girl knocked out disrespectful boy. (about 1,750 words)

**_THE END??_**

the girl/mother is Byakuyas' daughter and for the son, his name is Daniel, Daniels father and uncle, well i will kept that anime to myself, please review.

Its edited just for you Sakura F. thanks for the help. hope you enjoied it and part two coming soon.

this will turn into one-shots or something b/c i have so much written during computer class so please return to read the next chapters. Reviews??


	2. Before She's Home

This is a part two to the story, could also be a alternate occurrence since in part one it appears that Byakuya was unaware that Hisa would be showing up when she did but its basically the same story. Enjoy.

**Byakuya talking**

'Josh' talking

_Unohana talking_

_**Death and Home 2**_

Josh looked up at the man standing over his body and Hisa. The man's face was expressionless but somewhere behind his eyes was sadness and longing. "Who are you?"

"**Her father."**

"Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"**Yes"**

"I am sorry sir"

"**The hollow that killed you is dead,"**

"It was a hollow?"

"**Yes, Hisas' spiritual powers had accumulated on you, drawing the hollow."**

"I see, that's why you are here?"

"**Partly, I watch her, make sure she is safe. You have been good to her Josh; she had found happiness here on earth. But it was not meant to last."**

"W-What?"

"**Her gigia was only meant to last here on earth for five years, then it would die and she would return to the Soul Society."**

"She was going to die! Why would you do that to her!!"

"**I did not plan for her to find someone here. But now that time has been cut down"**

"Cut down? Why?"

"**The gigia is not meant to sustain another body, her being pregnant will course the false body to loss much of it's time left on earth."**

"You mean?"

"**Not long after the birth she will die."**

"No."

"**Come, it is time to return to Soul Society."**

"I won't leave her"

"**No you will not. You are the father you will fulfill the promise you have made to her by getting her pregnant."**

"What promise?"

"**A father and mother must be one"**

"Byakuya you mean…"

"**Captain Kuchiki."**

"Yes sir, but you mean for us to..."

"**Yes, there will not be a problem in that, will there?"**

"Not at all sir."

"**You will come with me now."**

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**The baby will not make it. After she gives birth the baby will die."**

"Will it die when it comes here?"

"**No, the soul of the baby is not premature, it will live just fine here, but it's early birth will have prolonged Hisas stay on the earth."**

"My I go to her now?"

"**In a few hours, when they have arrived at the hospital, we will go."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The babys lungs are too weak, he will not live for much longer; I am sorry Miss Kuchiki"

"No, my baby!"

-Breathing dawdles to a stop, girl continues to weep-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Here is his soul, Josh," **–josh takes the baby boy in his arms-

"Thank you Captain. How long do you think her body has to last in this world?"

"**No real way to tell, the pregnancy has cut the time by at least six months to a year. It's really up to her, how long her will to live will last. We should still be sure that he is ok."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Get him checked by a doctor…"**

"Oh right, but whom?"

"**Lady Unohana the Fourth Squad Captain."**

"How will Daniel be explained?"

"**With the truth."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Who is this patient you have for me, Byakuya?"_

"**He is in here…"** –door opens- -Josh turns to look at them-

"Hello"

"_Hello, how are you?"_

"Good but,…will you take a look at him?" –He turns back to the crib-

-She comes up to the crib, Daniel is asleep inside-

"_Ha, how old is he?"_

"**He was born about four hours ago."**

"_Where, Captain Byakuya?"_

"**In the living world, Captain."**

"_Oh no, What about the mother,"_

"**She will arrive when her time there is over, it wont be too many months away."**

"_What? Who is she, Captain."_

...

"**My daughter, Unohana Captain. This child is my grandson."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_He checks out ok, just a normal infant"_

"Thank goodness."

"_And who are you, may I ask?"_

"I- umm"

"**Tell her"**

"Yes sir, … He is my son, Lady Unohana."

"_How long have you been in the Soul Society?"_

"About six months, ma'am"

"_I am sorry; mourning must have taken its toll on Hisa,"_

"It did."

"_How long does her gigia have left?"_

"**How did you know?"**

"_Narrowing the options, not much else you could have done if she is still alive, Byakuya"_

"**Mmmm... It could last up to a year or a little as a few days, we will be keeping a closer eye on her then ever before."**

"_How long had you been watching her before"_

"**I have watched her since she left, after she meet Josh I kept a closer watch, then she became pregnant and Josh died, the watch became more every day."**

"_You watched her clear that long, Captain!!"_

"**Yes, she is my daughter; I have the right to know if she is well." –**Josh stayed silent after that.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**You're still up, Josh"**

"Couldn't sleep sir."

"**You may…call me Byakuya."**

-eyes widen- "Yes, thank you, Byakuya"

"**He sleeps through the night very well; I have never even heard him cry once."**

"Yes, but he is being more awake and whinny during the day, one of the maids nearly come in here today."

"**I have been thinking it is best to revile his existence to the house."**

"That would make it easier for everyone I think, I have heard some strange rumors surrounding this forbidden room."

"**Like what?"**

"A mistress of some young age, a memorial to your wife or to your daughter; I prefer hearing those over some of the others. But you can't really blame them. A forbidden room will bring out the strangest of thoughts in a person. They probably are thinking most of what they would hide in a room rather than what you would."

"**Lady Unohana will be coming tomorrow, but I will not be here."**

"What will happen?"

"**They will escort her to the room but will leave her at the door; she knows no one else is aloud in here."**

"Very well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Is everyone here, I will only make this announcement once."**

-Room quiets-

"**You have all questioned the reasons behind the room, to stop these insane rumors and to begin preparations for a new arrival, you will be told."**

-Silent-

"**My daughter is alive, living in the human world but four months ago she lost her child to a premature birth, her son has been cared for by his father who passed away almost a year ago, that is the reason behind the forbidden room. The gigia that my daughter has been inhabiting will die soon and her soul will return to the Soul Society, when that happens you will treat her as if she never left, you will not bother her, question her or cause any ill feelings in her. Also once she arrives, we will begin preparations for her marriage to the father."**

-Silence-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**She is about to arrive Josh."**

"I know, I am going to her now."

"**You're taking Daniel?"**

"She'll want to see him."

"**Of course, good luck."**

"Thank you, Byakuya."

**_The End_**.

Thats the end of that. Please review. and hope i didn't confuse you too much...dont look into the fathers name...i changed it. -smile-


	3. Rain

Another one shot, still same girl as always, cant remember if it is a different name or not...that's sad, i have too many story lines floating around my head.  
I wrote this one quite a while ago when it had started to rain outside, prob last fall or something. my mom read it and asked if i had written all that just because it rained. i said yes.  
hope you enjoy it, i know i enjoy it.

**Rain**

"Rukia, why do you hate the rain so much?" She asked as the down pour strengthened outside.

"I,-it's-I don't hate it but it makes me sad I guess, like the sky is crying for us, for what has happened, that's why…" the raven haired girl looked over at her friend as the two stared out at the court yard of their school. The day had started out like any other sunny day but by 3ed hour the sky had grown black and heavy. It hadn't taken long for the clouds to release their fill onto the earth below, forcing lunch to be eaten indoors. The shiest girl in the class had stared out into the rain with the smallest hint of a smile on her lips. Rukia, the only girl who was considered a friend to this equally petite female, had come over to ask if she wanted to eat lunch with their fellow classmates. The subject had dropped a moment ago but Rukia brought it up again as lighting flashed and a crack of thunder was released.

"Come on Hisa, its best to stay away from windows when it's like this, come join us, it would be fun." Without giving her a chance to decline again Rukia drug her over to the group of girls who had drug the desks into a circle. Rukia plopped Hisas' lunch on an empty desk and motioned for the girl to sit down. Once her wish was granted the raven haired girl sat down next to her and joined the conversation, or would have if it hadn't gone quiet from a loud crack of thunder and the presents of Hisa. The she girl knew nothing of her classmates other than what she overheard and saw. To Rukias right sat Tatski and to Hisas left sat Chizuru. To Tatskis right sat the bubbly and eccentric Orihime. Those, along with the others stared at the windows then to their friend who had just joined them. As no one seemed to want to say anything first Hisa ducked her head hopping it wasn't her fault. Thankfully Orihime broke the semi-awkward silence.

"Rukia you got Hisa to join us. Great! I've always tried to get you to join us Hisa," the dark orange headed girl spoke to her directly. "But you always say no, Why?" she stared intently at Hisa, who backed away slowly. Another crash of thunder and lightning tore through the sky. All but one of the girls flinched away; all but the petite, starless-night-black haired girl who was a mystery to them all. Down inside Hisa let out a small laugh at the scared faces of her classmates. The smile that had disappeared from her features returned in the slightest, but Rukia caught it.

"Hisa, why do you like the rain so much?" Rukia asked after the sound faded away to the down pour.

"Why?" Hisa said and glanced out the window at the storm. She stared into the beauty of what lay before her trying to think of why she loved the rain so much. Hisa didn't have to think long but she did have to convince herself to say it to those girls. "I guess I love the rain because it reminds me of everything. It's a symbol of refreshing, washing away everything to leave the world clean and new, washing away the pain, the hurt, the fear; giving birth to new life, new dreams, and new hopes. It reminds me of my home where I grew up, it reminds me of the day my family left, the day I walked free from everything.

"It's not just the rain either; it's the thunder and lightning too. How the lightning brightens up the dark world, reminding you you're not alone, that there's something all around you. The thunder, it accompanies the lightning to remind you that you have a friend, that even them, the lighting and thunder have friends, and there a package; you can't have one without the other. They are never alone, always by each others sides. _Even if you don't hear the thunder, it's still there; even if you can't see the lightning, it's still there_. There is nothing scary about the rain, the lighting or the thunder. They bring happiness, so why shouldn't I love them?"

The whole classroom had gone quiet, listening to Hisa speak. She never once took her eyes off the rain and lightning outside as she spoke until she had finished and looked at the rest of them. They all had their eyes on her; some had their mouths slightly ajar. Hisa dipped down, crouching away from all the stares they gave her. As another boom of thunder and the bolt of lightning hit their eyes not one girl flinched and Hisa had a small smile creeping onto her face. Her friend was still with her, even today.

Please review on it people.


	4. Little Hisana part one

Hey, Yes another chaptery thing but this is very diff rent from the previous two but it will stay in this story. this will be a multi-chapter story i hope no more than 10 total. Its called 'Little Hisana' and is written diff rent than i have over written anything before

**_there are two ways you could read this,_**

first is gust go though and read,

second is to skip the first two paragraphs and have the little secret be a surprise at the end. If you skip the first two paragraphs, good for you, but you'll need to know, the main character is telling the story of what happens in her past month or two, speeking with "i" and "me" anything else you need to know you will soon learn, this first chapter will almost seem like a recap, but the following will take a diff rent twist. Enjoy, and review please.

Chapter 1

_Little Hisana had no clue what she could do; she was currently floating about a large battle, her father against Ichigo. She had come here not knowing this was her home, not knowing that was her father, no knowing what she was all about to learn._

But maybe I should start at the beginning? Hi I'm Hisana, yes I know how I started this story but I am the girl floating above the bloody battle between two of the most powerful bankai I have ever seen. You know the fight, it was to save Rukia Kuchiki, sister of Byakuya Kuchiki. I still don't know that but it may clear up some things in the end. So you can just act like I didn't tell you, Ok? Good. Well as I said best to start at the beginning.

(second way start here)

I had been attending Karakura High since the seventh grade. Before that I had been at an ordinary elementary school, but I was anywhere from ordinary, I have grown up with the people I believed to be my grand parents until they died when I was about 13. At an early age I saw people who no one else saw, I saw ghosts. Then I began showing sighs of strange powers, I didn't tell anyone about the powers or anything so everyone thought I was normal. Then I advanced to the High School. That same year some strange black creature attacked and killed my grandparents, when they were dying my grandmother, Nina, told me of how they had found me after a horrible wind storm, I had been laying wrapped up in a torn up yet beautify pink blossom blanket among the damage; and they had taken me in as their grand daughter, they gave me a home, a name, a life. Since they truly had no children of their own, they moved after they found me so their neighbors would not know, more like not question where I'd come from. I didn't want to believe it at first but I slowly began to understand how then I had such powers when they told me nothing about powers I might gain as I grew. I was bitter towards them for a while but I soon thanked them, for if they hadn't found me I would surly have died as a babe in the cold woods.

So I continue to attend the school and I continued to advance my powers, I loved using them and there was nothing wrong with learning I guessed. And it was probably better I get them under control rather then let them run ramped whenever they could.

Well I attended the school; I keep saying that, well that IS where the whole think kind of began. It was when a new student came to school, he was different then everyone else, his hair was bright orange!! Who has ever heard that that is normal? Well he was a strange person. He always got picked on but he could hold his own in the fight, and usually ended up winning. What I couldn't get was that he could see ghosts too!! I saw him talking to one after school one day and then he just left, at that I raced up to his and asked him how long he'd been able to see ghosts.

"All my life I guess, why?"

"I've never met anyone else who could see them before! Do you have power like me?"

"Power? What are you talking about?"

"I guess not"

Since then we have talked on and off about our ghosts seeing ability but he prefers to keep to himself, a lot.

Then things all stared to change, it happened when a petit girl came to class one day and was talking with Ichigo. I never told you his name, did I? Well his Ichigo Kurusake. Anyway, a few days after she came I went to talk to him about the ghosts and found her with him. He was wearing this really strange outfit, it looked like an old fashioned but brand new black kimono and he was carrying this HUGE sword on his back.

"Ichigo what are you wearing!!" I cried out when I saw him.

He and the new girl, her name was Rukia Kuichki, looked at me in shock.

"You can see him?" she asked.

"Yeah, why, shouldn't I be able to?"

"That's right, um, Rukia this is a classmate of ours; she can see ghosts as well so I guess that would mean she can see me, obviously."

"Why is that obvious? What's going on?"

At that we all got into this huge explaining bit about hollows and sour reapers and spiritual pressure. That was when I asked if my powers were spiritual powers.

"You have powers?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what they are."

"For how long have you had them?"

"As long as I can remember, why?" Rukia got a real distant look on her face and Ichigo eventually slapped her out of it. After that I went with the two of them as often as I could. I learned what a hollow was and I saw Ichigo kill many of the horrible creatures.

About a month passed when another classmate of ours revealed his own spiritual powers to us. He said he'd even known the exact time Ichigo became a shinigami and, this creped me out the most: that he had always known I was one. Rukia was not with us when he said this but Ichigo and I exchanged a weird look.

"I'm not a shinigami."

"Yes, yes you are."

He scared me so much when he had said that. Then he and Ichigo began their battle. Days later I was still thinking on what Ishida has said, sorry for got to tell you the 'Quincy' and he called himself, his name was Uyruu Ishida. Well I had been thinking heavily on this new found fact, and it explained nothing, it just seemed to fit me perfectly, somehow. That's when I got the idea. So a few days later I asked Rukia if it would harm me if she used the glove on me that she used to push Ichigo from his body. She didn't see the harm in it at all so we tried it. What shock all three of us is when I fell from my body in the garb of a shinigami. My body fell limp just like Ichigos' did and a sword hung at my side.

"Wow, she really is a shinigami!" Ichigo cried out.

"How, how can this be," Rukia was shocked as well. "Even if she has strong spiritual power she should still only have left her body. And have a soul chain connecting her to her body."

We looked at each other in utter shock. "All this time, I was a shinigami…Rukia can a human become a shinigami just by having spiritual power?"

"I-I don't know…"

It took a few days for this to all sink in and then one day Rukia came to my house and invited me over to a friend of hers. He turned out to have been the one who gave Rukia her gigai. When Rukia explained what had happened she pushed me out of my body and had the man, Kisuke Urahara, examined my body. I was really leery on this part of the plan, REALLY leery. But to both of our annoyance and disappointment he could not tell us that was going on.

After that I thought we would have more time to ponder what was going or had gone on to get me where I was today, but something went wrong. I sensed that something was wrong but didn't know what. I raced out of my house toward Ichigo and caught sight of him shooting out of his bedroom window as a shinigami. I called after him but he didn't hear me. So I took chase. I followed him to a deserted street where I found Rukia standing near the fallen person of Uyruu Ishida, while Ichigo was talking to and began fighting with a red-haired man in shinigami garb. The man blabbed to him about his oversized Zanpakto, and how pathetic he was compared to a lieutenant level shinigami. I ran to stand beside Rukia as the fight continued.

"Rukia what is going on?"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I sensed something was up so I followed Ichigo here."

She simply nodded as she continued to watch the battle; suddenly she attacked and held back the shinigamis arms, yelling at Ichigo to run. When Ichigo didn't move she yelled at me to take him away, but before anything could be done, Ichigos' spiritual pressure stared to fluctuate rapidly. Rukia was thrown off of the red head and Ichigo attacked. Ichigo began to hold the upper hand when an attack out of nowhere sent Ichigo to the ground. A second shinigami that I had not noticed brought him down in a fraction of a second. Rukia started toward Ichigo, crying out his name, but the lieutenant shoved her way. Telling her if she went to him her punishment would be greater than it already was. They began to talk, and I gathered they had not really noticed I was here, the red-haired boy's name was Renji, and his captain was Byakuya Kuchiki. Finally I spoke.

"Rukia, what is going on?" At that the three of them looked at me, I looked back at each one in turn. Ichigo had passed out after Rukia had kicked his hand away from the captains' robe.

"I have to go." Rukia said.

"They said you were going to get punished. Why, why would they punish you Rukia?"

"Who are you?" the captain said to me. Everyone seemed to be shocked he had asked; I didn't know why.

"I…m Kitty Hyuga. Why are you taking her away?"

But no one answered me. The captain called to his lieutenant and Renji proceeded to opening a portal to the Soul Society. I continued to look at them as I stood beside Ichigos' fallen body. Rukia looked as if she didn't know what to say and the captain wouldn't take his eyes off me. The three of them began to enter the gate. Then it was closing, without warning I raced toward them. By the look they had given, nothing good was going to come of Rukia going with them and I wasn't about to let them hurt Rukia in anyway. I should have thought about it more. I didn't think of what I would do if I got in, if I missed them or if I got part way in. But I should have. I made it in with them.

--

So what did you think, the next chapter shouldnt be to far off but i have to have time to write it and that is annoing to come by, umlike to two before this i did not writ this in school but i have the first four chapters written.

i know Hyuga is a Naruto name but i hver much enjoy that name, it's just a cool name.

please review, it will get you the next chapters faster if you do.


	5. Little Hisana part two

Heres Chapter Two hope you enjoy it and please review!!

Chapter 2

I entered into a dark tunnel. The shinigami were flying ahead, escorted by small black butterflies, but I was falling. I didn't know how I knew I was but I was. I started to scream and they looked back at me. Rukias' eye widened as she called out my name, but she couldn't turn back. Then the captain laid eyes on me once more. He merely turned toward me and flew in my direction. I felt his arms surround my waist and I was lifted back up. My scream had been short lived as the fall went on and was gone when he reached me. I had no idea what to do, or what he would do. But he followed the others, the butterfly behind him kept up and we soon made it to the other side of the tunnel; inside of the Soul Society.

He gently lowered me to the floor and I released my grip from his robes. I whispered a small thank you to the captain. Rukia said nothing but looked relived that I had been helped through or maybe that I had lived. When she didn't say anything the line of Renjis' popped into my mind, 'going to him will only make you sentence stronger.' I guessed if she said anything she would be further punished. I also guessed that by coming here, however it happened, I had made her punishment worse too. I said nothing. But I did look around.

The room we had landed it was large one, its' walls were stark white, the floor was bamboo, or something close to it, the doors were of the ancient looking sliding screen doors you would expect from the old Japan.

Shinigami were covering the place. Some had taken Rukia and placed her in handcuffs of some kind, they were leading her way. Still I said nothing. Renji however, was looking at me. I slunk back from his gaze, only to bump into the captain who still stood behind me. I jumped forward trying not to do anything that would bring any unwanted wrong on me. Gazing up, the captain still had his eyes on me. This time I was an intruder, a trespasser; and in serious trouble from what I thought. Renji was the first to speak.

"I'm surprised you saved her Captain." Both of them still looked at me, "being caught in the boarder world is a terrible death. You owe the Captain your life."

I nodded timidly at him, still unsure of what would happen to me. Renji turned to his Captain, "Well Sir, what are we going to do with her?" we both waited for the captains response, but didn't receive one as a shinigami walked up to us.

"Well done, Captain Kuchiki, did you have any trouble getting her?" The white haired shinigami's voice was cracked with age and I thought sickness by the looks of him. His face was tired and worn, though he was the same height of the Captain.

"Nothing we would not handle, Captain Ukitate" the Captain replied. I was really confused now, _how many captains are there?_

"But it seems you have brought back one too many," Captain Ukitate replied looking at me.

When the Captain gave no explanation, Renji did, "she followed us into the gateway. Captain Kuchiki saved her from being trapped in there."

"Did he now, that was very kind of you Byakuya, but what will we do with her now? Send her back?" Captain Ukitate said.

As a voice was beginning to reply to the second Captain, a great weakness came over me. I barely had time to brace myself for a fall when I felt my legs give out from under me. They all took a step back from me as I fell. I felt so cold and weak all of a sudden; then gasped as I began to shiver. The world I saw was beginning to grow dark, the weakness growing rapidly. I knew they were talking but I couldn't understand them, or respond. I raised my hand to look at it; it was shaking beyond my control. And that was the last thing I saw before it all went black…

I was told what happened after I woke.

After I fell, Captain Ukitate kneeled to try and help me, they kept asking what was wrong, but I didn't respond. Renji asked if it may be because I went through the gate that was meant for shinigami alone, but Ukitate said that if that was the case I should have been repelled before even entering the gate. Shortly after I rose my hand to look at it, my body fell over, still shaking, quivering. Then my spiritual pressure began to sore and shrink, as if trapped behind a barrier. Ukitate called for someone to get Lady Unohana. My body began to glow and shake all the more until …it separated. My human body was pushed backwards toward a kneeling Renji, while my spiritual body was pushed forward toward a soon to be kneeling Captain Kuchiki. Immediately both bodies lay still, my human body was no longer breathing while my soul was merely acting as if I had fainted. Captain Ukitate and Captain Kuchiki rotated me so that I lay on my back while Renji maneuvered the human body.

"Sirs, come take a look," Renji said. That was when they noticed that I was not breathing, well the human part of me at least.

"What is going on here?" Captain Ukitate asked. Right then Lady Unohana raced into the room accompanied by a silver haired woman.

"What's wrong?" the woman asked as they headed to the three kneeling men. Renji stepped out of the way to allow her to kneel beside my unmoving bodies.

"What the…" the second woman breathed. She gazed down at the most unusual sight. Lady Unohana took one look at my human self before moving to my soul body that was propped up in Captain Kuchikis' arms.

"Who is this?" the lady asked.

"We don't know; she followed us through the gate." Renji said.

After a short while Lady Unohana spoke, "She should wake soon, within the day at the most. Take her back to my barracks, she'll need her rest."

"But she-" Renji started.

"But what, lieutenant?" Lady Unohana said.

"But she's a human not a shinigami," he said, voicing the question the men were thinking. My soul self rested in the garb of a shinigami with a sword hanging at my side.

"A human?" Lady Unohanas' eyes widened, "how, that is a gigai right there, an older one but a gigai none the less."

"What!" Captain Ukitate and Renji said in unison. "What's going on here?" Renji asked. No one responded to him, not that they knew the answer. Lady Unohana instructed Captain Byakuya, who still supported my soul, to follow her and for Renji to bring the gigai. Though Captain Byakuya would have preferred not to, he obeyed. Renji picked up the gigai bridal style as did Captain Byakuya and the three men followed Lady Unohana out of the room.

It was night outside as the group made their way to the barracks the Lady had spoken of. They walked along the halls, one side of the halls was to the back of a building the other side was a railing over a large courtyard below. A roof covered them overhead. Along the journey the sight really didn't change from the stark white walls to the bamboo like floor and the moon full over head. Lady Unohana held the lead followed by Captain Byakuya, then Captain Ukitate and Renji, the silver haired woman bringing up the rear.

"Isane, go ahead and tell the squad to make up a bed for our friend, please" Unohana spoke to the silver haired woman.

"Yes mam," with that the woman, Isane, took off over the railing and courtyard to the far side before disappearing into the night. Her followers seemed undaunted by the action.

A few minuets later the group arrived at a large building at the end of a large bridge and entered it through double screen doors, identical to the previous room. Lady Unohana led them to a separate room that held two beds and issued Captain Byakuya to lay my body on the far bed.

"Lieutenant Abarai, you may put the gigai on the other bed." Renji did as he was told and lay the strange gigai down. But he paused, confusion clouded his eyes. Leaning closer to it, he didn't notice the other shinigamis wired glances.

"Renji, what are you doing?" Isane asked first.

"I hear something…" he followed the sound to the pocket of the pants the gigai was wearing. Slowly he placed his hand inside and pulled out a small silver rectangular object. Dangling from the strange item were two strings, holding it up, he found the noise coming from the small flat balls at the end of the strings. Unbeknownst to him he pressed something on the silver rectangle and the noise increased so that not only could he hear it plainly but the others could now hear the sound. Isane moved closer to the sound and listened.

'Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way no way think you need a new one. Hey hey, you you I could be your girlfriend….' Their eyes went even wider at the words coming from the small device.

"What is it?" Lady Unohana asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen one before." Renji said, again pushing another bottom; this time it caused the song to change.

'There is one speech from high school I'll never forget….bet I'll be up all night still cleaning this gun.' This causes Isane to bit back a laugh at the word the thing sang.

"Renji" a warming voice came from Captain Kuchiki. Renji immediately turned his attention to his Captain.

"Yes sir."

"Make it stop." Renji could have believed that his Captain had heard the small words clearly but would rather have believed other wise. He looked from the flat balls to the rectangular flat box, noticing some strange markings and a small screen. On the screen were the words '**Cleaning this Gun**, Rodney Atkins' and a small red line that was slowly growing longer. Turning his attention to the markings he tried pushing one, the words raced for ward. Trying another; the words seemed to go in reverse; before he finally hit small light silver bars and the noise stopped all together.

"There," he said. Though he wanted to hear more of what this thing could do, he let it on the table beside the bed. Isane too was looking at the device is wonder and sadness for it to have stopped, but the Captains pulled her out of it.

"What are we going to do with her?" Captain Ukitate asked in his crackling voice.

"She will be fine here until she wakes up, for now we let her rest. Do you believe guards will be needed sirs?" Lady Unohana asked.

"Needed or not it is protocol." Captain Kuchiki said. The Lady nodded before responding.

"I will stay with her for now and order some of my officers to keep an eye on her over night if she has not woken before long."

"Very well Captain, we will leave you. Come Byakuya I am sure there will be a meeting now that you have returned with Rukia." Captain Ukitate took the lead as the two men left.

"Um, Captain Kuchiki, will you be needing me, sir?" Renji inquired.

"No, I will cover the debriefing Renji, you are free to go."

"Thank you Captain." He sounded relived as the two Captains left the room and slid the door shut. Once it was shut the Lieutenant looked to the device before asked the Lady, "Captain Unohana, may I?"

She smiled softly before nodding and Renji snatched up the device and again began to mess around with it; Isane watching over his shoulder. Captain Unohana sat beside the bed that held my soul body as the two lieutenants messed with the small device.

To Be Continued.

Songs  
Avril Lavigne Lyrics - **GIRLFRIEND  
**Rodney Atkins Lyrics - **Cleaning This Gun**

I dont one the songs or Bleach, Just Little Hisana


	6. Little Hisana part three

Yeah, ch three, now review people or no more will come of this story at all!! i mean it i will quit it!!

Chapter 3

The next song that the lieutenants got the device playing was called 'Letters from War' by Mark Schultz. By the end Isane looked like she was about to cry and Renji just looked sad, until they heard that the son made it home safely. After that the songs varied. Lady Unohana kept her eyes on me.

After a short while my eyes began to flutter open. Lady Unohana said nothing. I first looked at her, but she instructed me not to speak and pointed to the two listening to the device. The current song being 'Hit the Floor, by Linkin Park'. I smiled at the weird look the two had, and looked back to the woman. Her eyes were soft as was her face and she was smiling at me. Though I didn't smile back I did relax.

Looking back over at the two people, who still had not noticed I had woken, the song ended and the next Linkin Park song started up. 'What I've done,' the intro was long as usual but I found my feet tapping along with the rhythm of the song. As the words started, I mouthed along with them and the lady beside be urged me to sing out loud. I guess she wanted to scare them because when I did they both jumped and dropped the earphones. I quit singing immediately, I hated singing when people were around, and began to sit up. The lady helped me as the two looked at me in fear and shock.

I looked over at them before finally asking, "What are you doing with my Ipod?"

"W-what?" Renji asked, stunned.

"My Ipod, the music payer in your hand, it's really expensive if you don't mind giving it back." Slowly Renji got up and walked over to me. He placed the Ipod on the table next to me and I picked it up. I was turning down the volume on it when I looked down and saw what I was wearing. "What the, what is this…" I picked up my sleeve and looked around the outfit.

"You don't know?" the Lady asked.

"I know _what_ it is, but _how_ did I get into it?" No one answered me. "What is going on, and where am I?"

The Lady answered me finally, "you are in the Squad Four barracks of the Seireitei, inside of Soul Society. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yeah I guess…W-what about Rukia?" I looked around, the only one I recognized was the red-haired boy named Renji. But he didn't answer me either. The woman did again.

"I am Retsu Unohana, Captain of Squad Four; this is Isane, my Lieutenant and Renji, Lieutenant of Squad Six. What is your name?"

"I –I'm Kitty Hyuga, ma'am," I said. _Squad Four and Six, how many are there?_

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"Yes, I ran after Renji and Captain Byakuya into that gate, ma'am."

"And you remember fainting?"

"Kinda, just weakness then it all blacked out." Captain Unohana nodded but said nothing to this. I looked back at my Ipod and then at the closes I wear, then to the sword at my side. My eyes widened as and my fingers went to trace it. "Why am I dressed as a shinigami anyway? And where did this sword come from?" I looked back at them. Renji was eyeing the sword wearily. I detached it from the belt and handed it to him.

"What?" he asked suddenly confused.

"I'm a trespasser; I shouldn't be carrying a weapon whether or not I know how to use it." He finally took it and laid it on the other bed. From it my eyes were drown to the person lying in the bed. My eyes grew big but I said nothing until I swerved to face the captain. "What is going on with me? What am I?!"

The three of them looked at me in confusion and the captain looked at me in pity as well.

"Kitty, what lays in that bed over there is a gigai," the woman said to me.

"A gigai? Like what Rukia used, the objects used to house a shinigamis' soul, but how can I have been in one?? I've lived my whole life on the Earth? Haven't I?!" my eyes pleading her to explain it all to me then and there but no explanation was going to calm me too much for no one really had one.

"I don't know what is going on but you are here now and you need to rest, from what Captain Ukitate told me you went through quite a bit when you left your gigai." She said soothingly, "you will be guarded over night and hopefully we can come up with any explanations, we will take the gigai to examine. Is there anything from it you need?"

I was numb, all over. But I answered her anyway. "My cell is in the left pocket of my jeans, and I think I left my purse in…in the living world." my voice faded off. Renji dug into the pocket and pulled out my cell phone, looking at it then handed it to me also, "Not that it's going to work here anyway, I doubt the satellite signal reaches this world."

Nothing was really said after that. Some other shinigami came and took the gigai away, that crept me out a lot; whether it was fake or not I still felt as if it was my body not some artificial one.

I set the Ipod and cell on the table and lay down but I was not sleepy or tired in anyway. Unohana had examined me and I was so far ok. She and Renji left and I was left with two guards outside of me room. Isane was the only one still in the room with me. I watched her but all too soon I was staring off into space. It took me quite sometime to realize she had begun to speak.

"Ha? What I'm sorry… I didn't hear you."

"Do you have family that will worry?"

"Um…no not really" she looked confused, "I grew up with my foster grandparents, …they die- well were killed about two years ago…" my voice was failing me at that point.

"I'm sorry, what about your parents?" the way she asked I knew she was allowing me to answer or not. But I thought _maybe if I told… it would help find out who I am. _

"You see, when my Grandmother was dieing she told me that I wasn't really their grandchild, they didn't even have any children. They had found me in the woods as a baby after a large windstorm had completely destroyed the place. No one reported a missing or stolen child so they took me in as their own. That's how I lived…"

"Oh my…(quietly) You should tell Captain Ukitate tomorrow. He will be asking the questions in the …interrogation. Do you remember the Captain?"

"He's the man with silver hair, right? What squad does he head?"

"Squad 13. So you know about the squads?"

"No, I just listen really well. How many are there, squads that is?"

"There are 13, each had its' own Captain and Lieutenant. Then there is the Squad One Captain, the General Yamamoto, he is the head of 13 Squads." She smiled and glanced at me, "your really interested in everything aren't you, do we have anything to worry about with you, Kitty?"

"No not me, I just am curious. You know, I've been able to see ghosts for as long as I can remember but from what Rukia told me, how shinigami send the souls to this world, I never saw one shinigami until I met Rukia, and before that the only other person that I knew of who could see ghosts was Ichigo. I –I hope he lived."

"Who…?"

"Ichigo…he tried to stop Rukia from being taken by the Squad Six Captain and lieutenant but Byakuya…he sliced him throw the chest with his sword. They said he would die within the hour…."

"I'm sorry." The room fell silent as and the lieutenant sat down beside the bed. I was about to ask her another question when the Ipod started up again. She jumped nicely at that, I simply picked it up.

"What is that thing?"

"An Ipod, It plays music, only the music that you upload onto it though, so you have to buy each song. What songs did you hear anyway?"

"Um, something about a letter, one about being a father, a…"

"I like whose songs, there cute and sad, I like depressing songs for some reason."

"You know which one's I'm talking about?" she sounded shocked.

"Yes, Letters from War, and Cleaning this Gun, these right..?" clicking around I held the earphone up to her so she could hear it too.

"What do I do with it?"

"You put it in your ear, like this…" I demonstrated.

"That seems a little strange…"

"Try it; it makes the songs better then just hearing five feet from the speakers," still she was uncertain but put it in her ears anyway. I played the song again and she nodded.

"How did you know?!"

"When they are the songs you hear everyday you learn them every quickly, I could sing along with ever song on here."

"Really? Now many are on that thing?"

"Um, lets see…One hundred and fifty roughly…"

"A hundred and fifty!! And you know each one!!"

"Yes, and the memory is not even half full…I could fit another …200 on here…" I had never seen such big of eyes before. I couldn't help but laughed at her, and she blushed from something or another.

After a little bit we got into a conversation, she told me all about the squads and their captains; I couldn't wait to meet them, but at the rate I was going, I'd be lucky not to end up in a cell the rest of my life, and according to Rukia that would be a long time in Soul Society.

At about four in the morning she piped up that we should get to sleep. They would probable come by early for the questioning. I couldn't wait to meet more shinigami! If this really was where I was from, there was no way I wanted to leave this place, ever!

We fell asleep, she took the second now empty bed and I stuck the earphones in my ears, falling asleep to Colbie Caillat – 'Bubbly'

The next day I woke from the light shining in my window on my face. _Why didn't I shut the curtains like usual?_ I am not an early bird in the least. Blinking open I looked around and the nights events came flooding back to my head. I shot up and looked around. Lady Unohana was in the room but Isane was still asleep on the other bed. I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I looked around. Captain Unohana caught sight of it and smiled. "Did we have a good night? From the looks of it you stayed up late, Isane is usually up before me." She laughed lightly. I couldn't help but smile more.

"I think we went to bed at four." I informed her. She shock her head a little, "I just want to know everything about this place, it so amazing!"

"I'm glad you think so, Captain Ukitate will be here shortly. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, starving." She paused at this but said nothing just brought a tray of food over. Thanking her I began to eat and she went over to wake Isane.

"Hu..what" the silver-haired woman slowly woke as her Captain shook her wake. When she saw it was her captain though, she was wide awake, and a little embarrassed to have slept so long.

"Go get some breakfast Isane, I'll stay until Ukitate comes," Isane nodded and left, leaving me and the Captain alone. The Captain did not say all that much at all and I had no clue what to say to her, she was one of the top shinigami in the world apparently, and what as I?, some little girl who didn't even know what I was, or who I really was.

Ukitate arrived around eight in the morning. The questioning got under way after introductions. They were small questions: what were my intentions upon coming here, how did I intend to help Rukia, how long have I known about shinigami, stuff like that but after a while they got more into my past, how long have I seen ghosts, who were my parents; that's when it got interesting. (Over the time of the interrogation, the Captain of Squad Six came to listen in as well)

"There is a little story I told Isane that she said I should tell you." so I began again with the story of how my grandparents were dieing and what my Grandmother had told me. The Captains were silent through out the story, they eyes didn't betray a thing of that they were thinking. '

They are captains, why should they?

This story produced new, different questions: what type of storm damage had they found me in, what did the trees look damaged by or how were they broken, what type of killing happened, any strange activity, I knew about hollows so could they have been involved in it? And I did not like the answers they were formulating, assuming that it was a battle with hollows not a windstorm that resulted in the damages; that my grandparents had been killed by hollows for some reason, these did not comfort me at all.

"Kitty, have you ever shown…certain powers, spiritual powers perhaps?" Ukitate asked.

"Yes," I said. All the shinigami around got big bug like eyes. "I'm not stupid, I think I can guess where you're going and it's not like I haven't thought of that yet. I already knew these powers…weren't exactly human. Ever since I meet Rukia I've gotten this strange feeling I'm not human anyway." I felt like turning my back to them but that wasn't exactly the best or politest thing to do. Silence met my statement, they blinked a few times, I felt like glaring. Finally Captain Ukitate asked me to demonstrate the power if I could.

"No, their attacks and…I know your captains and I couldn't lay a scratch on you but still…" I didn't want to damage anything after they had been kind enough not to put me in jail after causing such a fuss.

"We will be able to neutralize anything that might happen, Kitty. We can stop any attack from a weak soul." Captain Ukitate replied.

Captain Kuchiki stepped forward, "Aim it at me, I will hold whatever you produce and stop it from causing damage." Captain Ukitate and I both looked at the Captain a little shocked.

"O-Ok" I said when no one else protested. I raised my hands to him and drew the power it the palm of my hand. Slowly the red ball appeared at it. Kuchiki raised his own hand to stop the attack if it went too far. The ball grew with the energy I placed into it, larger it grew then ever I had been able to manifest it before, until it shot from my hand toward the Captain. He caught it with no problem, Captain Ukitate approached it before the Captain slowly dissolved the ball and it was gone.

"That was a kido alright, number 33 I would say." Captain Ukitate spoke; Captain Kuchiki nodded in agreement before the Squad 13 Captain turned to me again. "You did that without a spirit chant?"

"A what?"

"Of course, you wouldn't know what a spirit chant is. It's a verse of words, a spell if you will, we say to strengthen the kido. The spirit attack you just used is number 33, the Red Flame Cannon."

"They have names…and numbers…?"

"Yes, there are 99, the lower numbered ones are weaker than the higher numbered kidos. How long have you known how to do these?" Captain Ukitate asked.

"I've been practicing them for over ten years…"

"Ten! How old are you anyway?"

"I'll be 16 soon…at least that's the birthday my grandparents gave me since I don't know my real birthday…" my eyes lowered.

"Kitty, how are you feeling about all of this?"

"Hu…What do you mean?" I asked Captain Ukitate.

"Finding all this out, if you were really born here, then why were you taken from the Soul Society and left in the human world, if you had been left here you would be attending the academy. You may have even already known the name of your zanpako. And you wouldn't have all these questions about everything. Would you have preferred if you never came here and found this out? Or would you have preferred you were never taken from this place in the first place? And…would you like to find out why you were taken, if not then we can not investigate and simply remover you of your power and return you to the real world in a gigai that will slowly turn you into a true human or-"

"NO!! I don't want that!! If I have to choose the human world or the Soul Society, I chose Soul Society! Hands down! If this is where I was meant to be then I want to know why I was taken from here! I have no reason and no body to return to in the human world; I may have someone to go to here though! I may have a mother and father! And even siblings! I would rather die than you sending me back after I know all of this! I want to be a shinigami! That would be amazing! After what Rukia taught Ichigo and what she told me, even then I would rather have been here than in the human world!" I lowered my head and my voice quieted a little, "I guess that is one reason why I didn't think when I followed you into the gate; I had already made my decision long ago. I want to be here, Captain, I want to stay here."

No one answered my reply, Lady Unohana sat down beside me and took my hand, Captain Kuchiki called Captain Ukitate out of the room and the men did not return.

* * *

GLARE REVIEW OR THIS IS THE END


End file.
